MAPS
by Natalia shane
Summary: Ola solo dire que este fic es para alguien quien cumple años hoy y se llama Dani Lulo


Esto es para una amiga que cumple hoy y esa amiga se llama **Dani Lulo **y esta canción es de una serie que veía pero me encanta y la serie se llama **Grachi **y la canción se llama **M.A.P.S ** que significa **Mejores Amigas Por Siempre **espero que te guste

**M.A.P.S.**

Era un día tranquilo en Bajoterra dos chicas una chica de piel clara y cabello hasta la cintura negro azulado y ojos negros y de estatura normal, un pantalón gris oscuro con rodilleras y botas tipo converse negras la blusa color azul Aqua con una blanca de tirantes abajo de la azul Y la lanzadora Blanca con toques azul marino y en su hombro derecho una babosa Ilusión y la chica se llama Dani y a lado de ella hay una chica "rubia con mechas de colores", ojos celestes una playera de color negro con detalles color morado, un cinto para babosas en su cadera izquierda un pantalón color gris con rodilleras en su cadera derecha tenía una mochila de color azul cielo y en su pierna izquierda un cinto para mi lanzadora y su lanzadora era como la de Eli solo que de color negro y morado y en su hombro derecho una babosa Aquabeek y en su hombro izquierdo una babosa "congelada" y esa chica se llama Elsa

Dani: Elsa antes de entras… vuelve tu verdadera forma

Elsa: eres muy buena- dijo harta de que la descubrieran y se volvió como era (el atuendo es el de FELIZ CUMPLE CONNIE okey porque me da flojera escribir como vestía)- será mejor que entremos porque si no ya no habrá lugar- Dani asistió y cuando entraron había mucha gente pero al menos había un lugar disponible y se sentaron pidieron de comer alitas de Búfalo luego después de unas horas el Dj hablo

Dj: bueno pueden pasar a cantar Karaoke ¿Quién quiere pasa?- Elsa fue la única que levanto la mano- Okey ya tenemos una ¿vas a pasar sola o con alguien?- Elsa solo asistió y tuvo que jalar del brazo para que pasara

Elsa: ola a todos soy Elsa y ella es mi amiga Dani y vamos a cantar M.A.P.S

Dj: buena canción bueno aquí está la canción

**M.A.P.S de Isabella Castillo **

**Dani**  
Recuerdo yo corriendo en el Escolarium (1) iba tarde a clase y nos tropezamos, me reí cuando te conocí

**Elsa**  
Yo soy la guardiana que nunca te miente, si me necesitas siempre estoy pendiente, ya sabes que estoy aquí

**Las dos **  
Soy tu amiga y en mi puedes confiar, soy tu amiga y eso no va a cambiar

**coro**  
1,2 cuenta conmigo 3,4 cuento contigo, seremos siempre las  
súper M.A.P.S, 1,2 cuenta conmigo 3,4 cuento contigo, siempre M.A.P.S hasta el final

**Elsa**  
Tele transportándonos en la tormenta siempre yo te salvo  
siempre estoy atenta de que no te pase nada mal

**Dani**  
Yo se que no es necesario explicar con solo llamarte tu estas siempre, siempre estas

**Las dos**  
Soy tu amiga y en mi puedes confiar, soy tu amiga y eso no va a cambiar

**coro**  
1,2 cuenta conmigo 3,4 cuento contigo, seremos siempre  
las súper M.A.P.S, 1,2 cuenta conmigo 3,4 cuento contigo, siempre M.A.P.S hasta el final

Mejores amigas por siempre (x3)  
1,2 cuenta conmigo 3,4 cuento contigo, seremos siempre  
las súper M.A.P.S, 1,2 cuenta conmigo 3,4 cuento  
contigo, siempre M.A.P.S hasta el final

1,2 cuenta conmigo 3,4 cuento contigo, siempre M.A.P.S  
hasta el final  
1,2 cuenta conmigo 3,4 cuento contigo, siempre M.A.P.S

hasta el final

Toda la gente aplaudió y ellas solo hicieron una reverencia

Elsa:¡Ahora!_- _Grito para que luego un cartel salió con algo escrito y Dani solo se llevó sus manos a la boca muy sorprendida y con lágrimas de alegría el cartel decía

"FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS DANIELA"

Luego entre la gente salió Eli, Trixie, Kord, Pronto, Karina, Karem, Pablo, Pili, Akyra, Sov, Kada, Clerk, Connie, El Caballero, Danna, Etc…

Y fueron a abrazar a su amiga que aún estaba sorprendida

Dani: No- lo- puedo- creer

Karina: ¿Qué te parece?

Dani: asombroso muchas gracias

Kada y Sov: Falta algo más

Dani: ¿Qué?

El Caballero: Tráiganlo- entre la gente salio un chico de piel clara, ojos de color miel, es de cabello castaño con una playera de color azul marino con rayas de color plateado pantalones de color gris unas botas de color negras con un rayo de color azul y su lanzadora era de color rojo claro con rojo fuerte

Dani: Jack- dijo sorprendida Jack se fue acercando y le agarro de la cintura y le dio un beso en los labios y Dani paso ambos brazos por su cuello toda la gente aplaudió y Dani y Jack se separaron y juntaron sus frentes

Dani: Este es mi mejor día

El pastel lo partieron en el refugio y celebraron el cumpleaños muy felices

**FIN**

Que te pareció Dani espero que te allá gustado y solo les diré que tengo pensado hacer un fic donde… tambores por favor… habrá un Dark Eli (DarkShadows1999 vas a gritar de emoción te conozco) y no sé cuándo lo voy a publicar pero va a ver un fic con un Dark Eli buenos no leemos después cuídense YOLO Los quiere su amiga Natalia. ;)

Natalia, cambio y fuera


End file.
